Mushroom Man
The Legend The Tori 'plains consists of a vast expanse of land that ranges from 'Kawagakure's 'South entrance to the Buji Bridge in 'Tetsu. The large area consists of mostly grassland but is dotted with small villages (such as Saishi), an intricate river system and spotted brushland forests of varying density. It is in these forests that the inhabitants of this area claim to see a man of folklore. It's said that he's a traveling nomad and sets up camp sporadically around the plains. Having lived on them his whole life, he knows no other places to retreat. The point of his travels is allegedly to find the proper conditions for him to plant and grow tubular fungus of different species. From first hand accounts, it's apparent that the man at least is very passionate about his mushroom farming. It is said that if a younger girl or boy that he could potentially overpower stumbles upon his camp, he will lead them in and kill them in cold blood. Some people speculate that the man is an insane cannibal. Other say that he uses the corpses as fertilizer for his mushroom farming addiction. Whatever it is, countless people in and around the village of Tetsu have gone missing in recent years. Their disappearances have been blamed on The Mushroom Man. As a foreboding precursor to the event of meeting the fabled Mushroom Man, all people that have encountered him claim to have been lead there by a mange ridden dog of a truly undeterminable breed. It's a small, hairless canine with scabs all across his body and terribly rotting teeth. His breath is disgusting mainly to the diet of morbid flesh that he's fed. Mushroom Man himself also has extreme physical deformities. His cranium has large, bulbous wart-like lumps that protrude from every which-way direction. His arms are disproportionate and he has a severe clubbed foot (left). The Mushroom Man Today In recent days, The Mushroom Man surfaced when young, genin aged Rilun Jirura '''curiously followed the scabby dog into the woods. After trying to feed it, the canine started walking in the direction of the camp. '''Rilun followed and was cleverly pulled into the trap laid out by this strategically advanced mutant-man. After forcing the ninja to sit down, Mushroom Man attempted to force him into eating a shiitake mushroom. Rilun swifty denied and envoked a furious rage in the mutant, after which he proceeded to tackle the boy to the ground. Rilun narrowly escaped with a kawarimi technique as the man bit down on his arm. Mushroom Man managed to at least tear his sleeve off, which for the rest of their battle hung from his mouth and got dribbled on with sputum. After screaming for Hokino's help, Rilun stirred activity from the nearby Tetsu Police Force. Mushroom Man was scared off and charged into the forest, with two arms full of freshly grown mushrooms. Mushroom Man's dog however managed to take a chunk out of Rilun's left heel before charging off after his master. The duo haven't been spotted since the police report was filed.